05 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Bunt kwiatów, odc. 5 (The flower rebellion, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:15 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 3 (Blue Water High, series I); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 190 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:35 Dziesięć lat mniej - odc. 2 (Ten Years Younger); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia Cyganów w Mołdawii 13:05 Kolarstwo górskie - Vacansoleil Grand Prix MTB - Nałęczów 13:30 Don Matteo IV - Tajne śledztwo, odc. 10 (Don Matteo IV, Indaglne riservata); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:30 Plebania - odc. 1479; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:30 Klan - odc. 1823 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan - odc. 1824 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5061 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5061); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5062 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5062); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Wielkie pranie; film animowanu 19:10 Wieczorynka - Baranek Shaun - Kłopotliwi goście, odc. 40 (Shaun encounters); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Nieustraszony - odc. 10 (Knight Rider, ep. 11 Knight of the Zodiac) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:20 James Bond w Jedynce - Ośmiorniczka (Octopussy) - txt str.777 125'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1983) 23:40 Ekstradycja II - odc. 3 - txt str.777; serial TVP 00:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Sonata księżycowa (Moonlight Sonata) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1937) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Fitness club - odc. 13/26; serial TVP 06:25 Trzeba się dobrze spisać 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 9/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:25 MASH - odc. 57/255 (MASH (s. III, B 309)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 17; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakcje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Piotr Rubik; 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1732; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Śmiertelna pułapka dinozaurów - cz. 2 (Dino Deathtrap) 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 12:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:05 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 2/7 - Nie zapomnisz nigdy; serial TVP 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 99 Widmo katastrofy (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (Trembling On The Brink)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004) 15:05 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 716; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/LXII; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:45 Sport Telegram 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 400 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Czas honoru - odc. 18 "Mocne papiery" s. II - txt str.777; serial TVP 22:15 Wywiad z Sekretarz Stanu USA Hilary Clinton 22:35 Alibi na poniedziałek - Nocne Graffiti - txt str.777 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997) 00:20 Heineken Open'er Festiwal 2010 - reportaż 00:40 Z bliska i z daleka - Dziewczyny jednego Boga 49'; film dokumentalny 01:40 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 1/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:10 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 2/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:35 Technicy - magicy - II cz 1/6 Teatr (The IT Crowd series 2 The Work Outing); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07.45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - TVP Katowice poleca 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:49 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Made in Sofronow - reportaż 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - TVP Katowice poleca 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Gość Aktualności 18.35 Sport 18.50 Magazyn meteo 18.55 Desperaci 19.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 Kobieta w świecie przemocy - odc. 1/7 - Kolumbia: Sprawiedliwość i śmierć (ep. 1 - Colombia: Justice in the Region of Death); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:19 Kastylia - Leon i jej skarby; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:53 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:41 Szerokie tory 03:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:08 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:28 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (158) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (11) - serial komediowy 09.25 90210 (11) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Ostry dyżur 13 (55) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Daleko od noszy 2 (6) - serial komediowy 11.50 Rodzina zastępcza (151, 152) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (11) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (11) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (33) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (153, 154) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (149) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (18) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (35) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (83) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Zakon - film sensacyjny 21.50 W akcie desperacji - thriller, USA 1998 00.05 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (6) - serial animowany 08.25 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (6) - serial animowany 08.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.45 Republika małolatów (6) - reality show 10.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (14) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Dowody zbrodni (5) - serial kryminalny 21.45 Dr House (2) - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23.25 Rodzina Soprano (4) - serial sensacyjny 00.40 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.35 Telesklep 03.00 Tajemnice Smallville (14) - serial SF 03.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:25 Bon Jovi - Crush Tour - koncert 5:25 Lalola - odc. 54, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 141, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Zamiana Żon - Tatarkowie/Wałęzowie - odc. 8, Polska 2007 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 56, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 115, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 35, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 142, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Zamiana Żon - Staciwowie/Świątkowie - odc. 9, Polska 2007 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 57, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 111 21:00 Nieodparty urok - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy, USA 1999 23:00 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 4, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 23:40 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 0:10 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 1:10 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:10 The Basement Sessions - odc. 4, koncert 4:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy Odcinek: 34 7:00 McGregorowie Odcinek: 15 8:00 Telemarket 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 10:00 American Dreams Odcinek: 1 11:00 Dzieciaki z Einstein High Odcinek: 2 11:30 Nieśmiertelny Odcinek: 23 12:30 Telemarket 13:00 Ból za kulisami sławy Odcinek: 20 13:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 160 14:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 217 15:40 Podróż do domu 17:30 Nieśmiertelny Odcinek: 24 18:30 Był sobie człowiek Odcinek: 19 19:00 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 16 19:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 39 20:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 39 20:30 Szok wideo 21:30 Will i Grace Odcinek: 8 22:00 Will i Grace Odcinek: 9 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 74 23:00 Tornado zagłady Odcinek: 1 1:00 Nocne hity 4:00 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 07:00 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - odc.4 - Powrót; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Słodkie mandarynki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 21 - Ostre klimaty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Hit Dekady - (4) lata 50 - te; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie - Sznycle cielęce na 3 sposoby; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 692; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Duże dzieci - (19); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 10; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Benefis - Daniela Olbrychskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji - Domy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1048* - Powrót Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1469; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 KFPP Opole - 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital zespołu Bajm; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 41; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 42; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 10 - Łakomy traper; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Satanorium - 23 PPA - Gala cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Wrocław - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Błękitne wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 21 - Ostre klimaty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 10 - Łakomy traper; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 5/19* - Niezapomniana melodia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Limo "Na Dzielni" (6); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 5/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Wrocław - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 06:10 Supermodelki - odc. 5; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 6:00 Cztery przygody Reinette i Mirabelle 7:40 Uwiecznione chwile Marii Larsson 9:50 Stanley i Iris 11:35 Narodziny łobuziaka 11:55 Panna F. 13:30 8 randek 15:00 Improwizacja 16:45 Wszechwidzący 18:20 Wstyd 20:00 Nieustające wakacje 21:15 Inaczej niż w raju 22:45 Katalin Varga 0:10 Mandrake Odcinek: 1 1:05 Pod ostrzałem 3:10 Bożyszcze tłumów Cinemax 2 6:00 1900: Człowiek legenda 8:05 Wielki napad na pociąg 9:55 Ostateczny argument 10:15 Wiem, że wiesz 11:35 Dorośli 13:00 Cztery przygody Reinette i Mirabelle 14:35 Wszystko płynie 16:15 Stanley i Iris 17:55 1900: Człowiek legenda 20:00 Reykjavik-Rotterdam 21:25 Ta jedna noc 23:05 Caravaggio 0:40 Carrie 2:20 Zdjęcia 2:50 Moderniści 4:55 Mandrake Odcinek: 1 5:15 Najlepsi reżyserzy Nederland 1 06.30 MAX: Geheugentrainer (h) 06.45 MAX:NederlandinBeweging! (h) 07.00 NOS: Journaal 09.15 Herhalingen (h) 09.40 MAX: Geheugentrainer 10.00 NOS: Journaal 11.30 NOS: JeugdJournaal 11.40 NOS: Journaal 11.55 NOS: Studio Sportzomer (h) 12.45 NOS: Journaal (h) 13.10 NOS: Sportjournaal 13.20 Herhalingen (h) 13.40 NOS: Studio Sportzomer: De avondetappe (h) 14.30 NOS: Tour de France 17.35 NPS: Sesamstraat (h) 17.59 NOS/TROS/AVRO: EénVandaag 18.00 NOS: Journaal 18.15 AVRO/TROS: EénVandaag 18.40 NOS: Sportjournaal 18.52 TROS:TrekkingLingo 19.00 NOS: WK Journaal 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.30 Spoorloos extra 21.20 RKK: Familiedrama van Zoetermeer (h) 22.15 NOS: Studio Sportzomer 23.05 NOS: Studio Sportzomer: De avondetappe 00.00 NOS: Journaal 00.05 NOS: Sportjournaal 00.20 NOS: Studio Sportzomer (h) 01.10 NOS: Studio Sportzomer: De avondetappe (h) 02.00 NOS: Journaal (h) 02.35 NOS: Tekst tv Nederland 2 07.00 NOS: Journaal/gebarentolk 07.10 NOS: Journaal (h) 08.00 Herhalingen (h) 09.00 NOS: Journaal/gebarentolk 09.15 NPS: Themakanalen Cultura 24 12.00 NOS: Journaal 12.10 EO: That's the question (h) 12.30 KRO: Van jonge leu en oale groond (h) 13.00 NOS: Journaal 13.10 NOS: Sportjournaal 13.15 NCRV: Dokument: De nalatenschap van de familie Nierop (1) (h) 14.05 RKK: Kruispunt (h) 14.40 NCRV: DNA onbekend (h) 15.25 MAX: Schilderen met Gary Jenkins 16.00 NOS: Journaal 16.10 NCRV: Berlin, Berlin 17.00 NOS: Journaal 17.05 NCRV: Schepper & co (h) 17.35 EO: 7th Heaven (h) 18.25 EO: That's the question (h) 18.55 KRO: Pauwen en Reigers 19.25 KRO: Toen was geluk heelgewoon (h) 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.25 NCRV: Netwerk 20.55 KRO: Detective: Trial and retribution (h) 22.30 NOS: Journaal 22.45 NOS/NPS/VARA: Nova/Den Haag vandaag 23.20 VPRO: Café de liefde 00.00 HUMAN: De vloer op 2010 00.25 IKON: Nachtzoen 00.35 NOS/NPS/VARA: Nova/Den Haag vandaag (h) 01.10 TROS/NCRV/EO: Netwerk/EénVandaag (h) 03.00 NOS: Tekst tv Nederland 3 06.28 Z@PP: Kinderprogramma's 07.46 KRO Kindertijd 08.15 Herhalingen 14.00 Z@PP: Kinderprogramma's 16.20 Z@PP: Kinderprogramma's 18.45 NOS: Jeugdjournaal 18.55 BNN: Je zal het maar hebben (h) 19.28 NOS: Journaal op 3 19.30 NOS: Tourjournaal 20.00 AVRO: Op de bon (h) 20.20 LLINK: Amazone 20.26 NOS: Journaal op 3 20.35 VPRO: Holland Sportzomer 21.35 VPRO: Toren C (h) 22.00 BNN: Nu we er toch zijn op vakantie 22.35 VARA: Comedytrain (h) 23.05 NOS: Journaal op 3 23.20 AVRO: ER 00.10 BNN: Nu we er toch zijn op vakantie (h) 00.35 NOS: Journaal op 3 (h) 00.45 NOS: Tourjournaal (h) 01.10 NOS: Journaal op 3 (h) 01.21 NOS: Tekst tv RTL 4 06.00 Vriendinnentijd 06.45 RTL Nieuws 09.05 As the world turns 09.55 Goede tijden, slechte tijden 10.25 De Pfaff's 11.05 Chicago Hope 12.05 Archie Bunker's place 13.05 Who's the boss 14.05 Reba 15.05 Oprah Winfrey show 16.00 RTL Nieuws 16.05 Over de kook 16.35 What to eat now: Summer 17.05 As the world turns 18.00 RTL Nieuws 18.15 Editie NL 18.35 RTL Boulevard 19.30 RTL Nieuws 19.55 RTL Weer 20.00 Ik kom bij je eten 20.30 Crime Scene Investigation 21.25 Bones 22.25 Gooische vrouwen 23.30 RTL Nieuws 23.40 RTL Weer 23.45 RTL Boulevard (h) 00.40 Ik kom bij je eten (h) 01.10 Teleshop 4 01.11 Cupido TV 03.00 Sneak preview 05.00 Car tracks RTL 5 06.00 Teleshop 5 06.01 Car tracks 06.15 Best of shopping 08.45 Car tracks 09.00 TEK TV 10.00 Best of shopping 12.45 Vriendinnentijd 13.00 Tel sell 14.00 Best of shopping 15.25 Tel sell 16.10 Til death 16.40 Dr. Phil 17.35 ThekingofQueens 18.00 Everybody loves Raymond 18.30 Dharma & Greg 19.00 Wie is de chef? 19.30 Over de kook 20.00 Take me out 20.30 The prince & me 22.35 The millionaire matchmaker 23.35 So Thijs 00.10 Dharma & Greg 00.40 Teleshop 5 00.41 Stoutemeiden TV 03.00 StripTV 04.30 Chat TV 05.30 Hei Elei journaal Net 5 06.55 Disney feest 07.25 Ernst, Bobbie en de rest 07.40 Burgers Zoo & Waarom 07.55 Ernst, Bobbie en de rest 08.05 Tommy Teleshopping 09.05 Always greener 10.00 Tommy Teleshopping 11.00 Astro TV 13.00 Tommy Teleshopping 14.00 Out of the blue 14.30 Always greener (h) 15.35 Disney feest (h) 16.05 Cook yourself thin 16.35 The game 17.00 Will & Grace 18.00 Grey's anatomy 19.00 Het huis van je dromen 20.00 Smak en verschillen 20.30 Private practice 21.25 Army wives 22.20 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit 23.15 Cold case 00.10 Ugly Betty 01.05 Nachtprogrammering: Relax TV 04.00 Hart van Nederland & Shownieuws (h) SBS 6 07.10 The bold and the beautiful (h) 08.00 Tommy Teleshopping 13.20 Trauma centrum (h) 13.50 Verbouwen & verkopen (h) 14.45 Who's the boss? 15.15 Still standing 16.00 The bold and the beautiful 17.00 Little house on the Prairie 18.00 De grote verhuizing 19.00 Hart van Nederland - Vroege editie 19.20 Shownieuws-Vroegeeditie 20.00 Trauma centrum 20.30 GoldenEye 23.15 Hart van Nederland - Late editie 23.30 Piets weerbericht 23.35 Popstars: Nog 4 dagen 23.40 Shownieuws - Late editie 00.00 De gevaarlijkste bendes ter wereld 01.00 Astro TV 02.00 Late night RTL 7 07.00 Vriendinnentijd 07.30 Suerte 08.00 RTL Nieuws 08.15 Teleshop 7: Suerte 08.45 RTL Nieuws 09.00 RTL Z Nieuws 10.20 Nanoinbeeld 10.40 RTL Z Nieuws 12.40 Dong Energy Frisian Solar Challenge 16.40 Dong Energy Frisian Solar Challenge 17.00 RTL Z Nieuws 17.50 RTL Voetbal: VI Oranje 18.55 De politie op je hielen! 19.50 De Pfaff's 20.30 The substitute II: School's out 22.20 RTL Voetbal: VI Oranje 23.45 Stom, stommer, stomst! 00.05 Dong Energy Frisian Solar Challenge 00.20 The Unit 01.10 RTL Poker: Million Dollar Cash game 02.10 Andromeda 02.55 Teleshop 7 02.56 Sneks 05.00 Car tracks RTL 8 07.00 Tel sell 17.05 Oprah Winfrey show 18.00 Dr. Phil 18.55 Fabeltjeskrant 19.00 Kinderziekenhuis 19.35 Style by jury 20.30 Beethoven's Big break 22.30 As the world turns 23.20 Oprah Winfrey show (h) 00.10 Kinderziekenhuis 00.45 Teleshop 8 00.46 Sneak preview 02.00 Meiden 04.30 Chat TV 05.30 Vriendinnentijd Veronica 06.00 Disney XD: Kinderprogramma's 16.20 Disney XD: Kinderprogramma's 18.00 Brainiac 18.10 Seinfeld 18.40 According to Jim 19.10 Still standing 19.30 Friends 20.00 Two and a half men 22.20 Veronica's funniest commercials ever! 23.30 Booze Britain 00.00 Veronica poker: World Poker Tour 01.00 Nachtprogrammering: Lekker live 02.00 Poker after dark 02.45 Nachtprogrammering: Lekker live afterparty 04.45 Hart van Nederland - Late editie